


“I Really Need You”

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, I mean, Masochism, NSFW, Prompt Fill, Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: “I really need you” with Kate + Julian in a situation where they could get caught, with one party nervous about that possibility and the other begging for it anyway.Julian stops by the shop on a slow night and gets a little daring. With my Apprentice, Kate.





	“I Really Need You”

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](http://gosshawks.tumblr.com)   
>  [KO-FI](https://ko-fi.com/M4M6EX2W)

“I really need you,” Julian says roughly, his breath warm on her ear as he pulls her hips back against his. She leans on the counter, letting out a low groan as he grinds against her ass. Interrupted in the middle of organizing ingredients during a lull in customers, as she always was. He could never let things be. 

“N-not now,” Kate says, nails digging into the wood. “The lamp’s still lit—“

“It’s late.” He’s almost whining as he kisses along her neck and starts to work at her belts. They and the shawl wrapped around her waist fall to the floor with a thump. “No one will come in—“

“You did,” she hisses through clenched teeth, heat spreading across her face. _Mm_. He acts so flustered and innocent, but he knows just how to tease her. “At least let me put out—“

“Oh, _please_ do.” 

“—the light! Put out the light!” She she buries her face in her hands and dissolves into laughter. Julian laughs and turns her to face him by the waist, leaning in close enough to kiss but not quite close enough. 

“You’re a witch. Why can’t you put it out from here?” he says. Leaning on the counter, he slides his leg between hers. He’s flushed, too, and biting his lower lip with a shy smile. 

“A magician. It doesn’t work like that.” she protests, pushing his greatcoat off his shoulders. She loves that hungriness about him. As inconvenient as it can be. 

She might not be able to put out the light from here, but she can lock the door. Julian glances over at it when he hears the lock shift into place and shoots her the smuggest grin. She gives him a look in return. “You brat.”

Chuckling, he ghosts his lips across her jaw, whisper-light, and rolls her top up over her breasts. A sigh escapes her as he kisses down her breastbone and she knots her hands into his red hair. “Punish me, then,” he murmurs against her skin. That sends a shiver down her spine, bringing with it a giddy heat that spreads through every piece of her. She thinks she can feel him smile. 

“Fine by me,” she says, her breathing shallow.

Kate yanks him upright by his curls, so hard he gasps. Kissing along the curve of his throat, she bites hard enough to leave a mark. Julian makes a soft, needy noise, the bravado melting away. “Take off your jacket,” she says in a low voice.

Long fumbling fingers undo double breasted silver buttons with aching slowness. Kate pulls at his hair, making marks down the side of his neck. And when she’s tired of waiting she helps undo the last of his buttons and kisses him fiercely, rubbing his bare chest as he shrugs off the jacket. Julian hums against her mouth and effortlessly props her up on the counter. 

She undoes the tassels at his belt and he pushes her hands away. “Ah, ah. Just a moment,” he says, muffled as he pulls his glove off with his teeth. She watches him as if in a trance, eyes lidded, biting her lip. Slowly, he tugs her pants down. Julian watches her, flushed, and runs a hand up her thigh. 

Fingers brush against her clit and she stiffens, biting hard on her lip to keep herself from making a sound. But the hitch in her breathing betrays her. She’s never been the loud type, so of course Julian does everything he can to provoke a noise from her. Taking in the sight of her, he watches her for a moment, then leans in to kiss her hard as he rubs against her. 

“O-oh—“ She clutches at the edge of the counter with a moan. Making a low, pleased noise Julian keeps at it, his other palm resting flat against her lower back to help keep her upright.

Now that he’s occupied, Kate unties his belt. Quick, steady fingers loosen the laces, tug open the flaps of his trousers, slowly stroke the length of his cock. He lets out a surprised groan and bucks against her hand. Purring, she nips at his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He hisses in pain but presses against her, wanting. 

“Hurry,” she breathes. 

Julian nods, flustered and eager, and kisses her as he spreads her legs. She holds her breath as he slides into her, clutching at his shoulders hard enough to bruise, and lets out a moan just as he does. He leans over to bury his face in her neck, thrusting, but she pushes him back by his shoulders. The look he gives her is confused, pleading. It’d almost be funny how badly he wants it if she didn’t like it so much. 

Her hands go to his throat, almost tenderly. She always worries about pressing too hard, hurting him too much, but he’s always quick to assure her he likes pain and she couldn’t kill him if she tried. He knows better than anyone what his limits are. Julian thrusts into her again and she bites back a moan, fingers digging into his neck. His throat stutters under her palm as he swallows. His pulse is racing. “Just like that,” he says hoarsely. “Just like that, please _please_ —” He’s cut off with a gasp as she tightens her grip, meeting her gaze and watching her desperately. 

Her legs wrap around his waist and pull him in deeper, reminding him to keep moving. He can’t help it, Kate knows that. He gets so caught up in the feeling of it he forgets, and it’s worth that maddening pause to see the look on his face. Julian pushes her onto the counter and she gasps as her back hits the cold surface of the wood. He fucks her, fighting for air as she adjusts her grip on his throat.

Kate whines, mumbling _Ilya, Ilya, Ilya_ over and over and over, the way he’d do for her if he wasn’t unable to speak. He’s bruised and bloodied and panting, hair mussed and all flyaways, completely undone. Julian buries himself inside her and comes with a strangled moan, eye squeezing shut. The tension building in her overflows right after and she shudders, gasping as she clings to him. He slumps on top of her, breathing raggedly as he buries his face in her neck. 

She lays there, catching her breath (it’s hard with him on top of her like this, but she’d never ask him to get up before she had to) as she runs her hands through his hair. Julian winces, then hums as she kisses along the angry red finger marks on his neck. Nuzzling against his hair, she holds him. They lay there awhile, just…being. 

A knock comes at the door, cutting the moment short. “ _Fuck!”_ Kate sits up as he scrambles off of her and she fumbles to fix her clothes. “Just-just a minute!” she calls, shaky and still out of breath. Julian grins at her and she shoves him in the direction of the stairs, rolling her eyes but smiling. “Go hide before someone sees you,” she says quietly, pulling him closer by the lapels for a last kiss. “I’ll handle them and then we can have a bath, and I’ll make you some tea for your throat.” 

He gives her a flushed smile, clearly touched. “Thank—“ it comes out as a squeak and he clears his throat, embarrassed. “…Thank you,” he says hoarsely. She winks at him as he makes his way up the creaking stairs. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she her hair and wipes the smear of his blood from her lip. Finally, more or less presentable, she unbolts the door. 

“I’m so sorry for the delay, what can I do for you…?”  



End file.
